1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacturing trailers which are adapted to be pivotally attached to and pulled behind land vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to trailers having a frame constructed of a plurality of structural members made of integrally formed sections and attached to one another with fasteners.
2. Background
Trailers are today commonly used by pivotally attaching to and being pulled behind land vehicles for hauling all sorts of cargo. Typically, such trailers, including trailers with capacities of less than 7000 pounds, are manufactured by cutting steel stock (angles, channels and flats having thicknesses of 0.125 to 0.375 inch) and welding such steel stock and thereby creating the trailer frame, tongue, side panels, etc. After welding, the frames and other components thereof are typically painted for inhibiting rust. As can be appreciated, this manufacturing process is laborious and the materials costs are significant thereby making the overall cost of the trailers relatively expensive.
Accordingly a need exists for trailers and a method of manufacturing trailers, especially those trailers with capacities of less than 7000 pounds, which are relatively less expensive and which are nevertheless sturdy, reliable and relatively long-lasting.